


Moták a učitel lektvarů od Ozmy

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Filch sleduje chodbami krvavou stopu a najde víc, než čekal, aneb rozpracování jedné scény z prvního dílu.





	Moták a učitel lektvarů od Ozmy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Squib and the Potions Master](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709195) by Ozma. 



> Poznámka překladatelky: Děkuju [Danae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae) za cenné přpomínky k překladu.

Famfrpálová sezóna nevyhnutelně znamená, že se po podlahách v celém hradě roznese spousta dalšího bahna a špíny. Ale stopy od krve? To je trochu neobvyklejší. (Pokud právě některý tým neskončil trénink nebo zápas. V tom případě krev většinou vede přímo na ošetřovnu.)

Krvavá stopa, která zrovna hyzdila chodbu, jejímž drhnutím jsem strávil většinu rána, na ošetřovnu nevedla. Paní Norrisová a já jsme sledovali cestičku malých červených kapek a příležitostné větší skvrny opačným směrem, než leželo Poppyino panství. Aspoň ta krev byla dost čerstvá, aby pouštěla celkem snadno, i z kamene. Zatímco jsem vytíral, podrážděně jsem přemýšlel, kdo to krvácí a proč nemá dost rozumu, aby se nechal pořádně ošetřit! Jako bych neměl na práci nic lepšího, než z jednoho konce hradu na druhý sledovat krvavé svinstvo!

Byl večer a studenti už se odebrali do svých společenských místností. Ale nebylo tak pozdě, aby byl v posteli každý. Měl jsem v úmyslu toho nezvedence dovléct rovnou k řediteli, jen co ten nepořádek vystopuju do cíle. Kdosi zjevně prováděl nějakou neplechu a nechtěl, aby někdo věděl, že se přitom zranil. Ten bídný lotr netušil, že za sebou nechává krev. Jeho stopa bila do očí ještě víc než Protiva. Spokojeně jsem se zašklebil. Z tohohle nebylo úniku!

Větší fleky špinily několik velkých porézních dlaždic v místech, kde se protínaly dvě chodby. Tohle si bude žádat trochu víc potu. S bručením jsem strčil mop do kbelíku s Kouzelným odstraňovačem špíny a natáhl jsem se pro kartáč.

„Zůstaň na stopě!“ řekl jsem paní Norrisové. „Ať je to kdokoliv, nenech ho upláchnout!“

Nemusel jsem jí říkat dvakrát. Zmizela jako šedivá šmouha.

Sotva jsem dlaždice rychle, ale důkladně vydrhl kartáčem, vydal jsem se za ní. V životě sice uspokojí jen pár věcí víc než úspěšný hon na darebné studenty, ale krev se z kamene dostává velmi těžko, když jednou zaschne. Věda, že se na Paní Norrisovou můžu spolehnout, co se jejího úkolu týče, jsem krev cestou vytíral tak rychle, jak jen jsem dokázal. 

Když jsem zahnul za roh, viděl jsem, že na mě paní Norrisová čeká asi v půli chodby. Snad jsem těch posledních pár kapek nevytřel tak pečlivě jako jindy, jak jsem k ní spěchal, abych zjistil, koho chytila. Aha! Naše krvácející kořist byla konečně dostižena ve... sborovně?

Ale, ale, pomyslel jsem si škodolibě. Zaneřáďuje chodby _a_ chodí, kam nemá!

Paní Norrisová ječivě zamňoukala.

„Copak?“ řekl jsem a podíval se na ni. Její zlaté oči mi radily, abych postupoval obezřetně.

To se jí nepodobalo. Nevěděl jsem, jak si to vyložit.

„Jdu tam,“ řekl jsem. Tohle vítězství mi nikdo nevezme! „Přece se nemůžeme nechat zastrašit pouhým studentem.“

Zopakovala své varování snad ještě důrazněji.

„Jestli chceš, můžeš zůstat tady venku,“ řekl jsem jí.

Trochu naštvaně jsem otevřel dveře sborovny a vešel sám.

„Tak dobře, ty...!“ spustil jsem rozzlobeně, jen aby mi slova zamrzla v hrdle.

Střetl jsem se se zlobným pohledem tak sžíravým, že jsem si zapřál, abych si ho mohl schovat do lahvičky. S takovým množstvím zničující síly bych mohl z hradních kamenů sloupat celá staletí špíny. Naneštěstí jediný kouzelník v Bradavicích, který by mohl umět takový pohled do lahvičky zavřít, mě tím pohledem právě probodával. A nevypadalo to, že by měl náladu prokazovat někomu nějakou službu.

„Profesore Snape...?“ řekl jsem. „Jste zraněný!“

„Máte úžasnou schopnost všímat si očividného, Filchi...“ zavrčel.

Seděl a jednu nohu měl položenou na další židli před sebou. Jen jsem o ni zavadil očima, a hned bylo jasné, odkud všechna ta krev pochází. Byla to podívaná, ze které se mi udělalo nevolno, a to jsem se vždycky pyšnil silným žaludkem. Od kolene dolů byla jeho noha roztrhané maso.

„Co se stalo...?“ zeptal jsem se přiškrceným hlasem.

Říkal jsem, že ten první pohled byl sžíravý? No tak ten druhý by mohl rozpouštět kameny, kdyby k tomu dostal jen trochu příležitost! Abych unikl jeho moci, obrátil jsem oči dolů. Na podlaze ležela hromádka použitých zakrvácených obvazů. Některé byly tak nasáklé, že špinily podlahu pod sebou.

„Podívejte se, jaký tu děláte nepořádek!“ vykřikl jsem.

Čekal jsem úšklebek, který zahanbí ty první dva. Místo toho se podíval na špinavé obvazy a na tváři se mu usadil zadumaný výraz.

„Našel jste na chodbě krev...“ řekl tiše.

Bylo to konstatování, ne otázka. Ale nemohl jsem si pomoct neodpovědět.

„Ano, našel. Na několika chodbách!“

„Předpokládám že jste ji všechnu vytřel.“

„Samozřejmě!“

„Pak jste se svých povinností zhostil náležitě, Filchi. Děkuju. A dobrý večer!“

Jeho tón byl odmítavý a chladnější než jinovatka v obrově plnovousu.

Začal jsem říkat něco nazlobeného, a pak jsem se zarazil. Trochu se zpožděním mi došlo, že je vážně raněný. Obličej měl bledší než obvykle a očividně ho to bolelo.

„Pane profesore, vážně by se vám na tu nohu měl někdo podívat. Pojďte. Pomůžu vám na ošetřovnu.“

„Ne.“

Rozčileně jsem řekl: „No tak dobře. Půjdu za Poppy a přivedu ji sem.“

„Ne. To neuděláte.“

„Proč ne? Poppy nekouše...“ Přešel jsem místnost, klekl jsem si a přinutil jsem se zblízka pohlédnout na jeho zraněnou nohu. Tiše jsem hvízdl. „... ale něco rozhodně ano!“

A to „něco“ má ty největší zuby, jaké jsem viděl od... od setkání s Hagridovým tříhlavým monstrem v zapovězené chodbě. Kde hlídá kámen.

„Ach můj,“ vydechl jsem. Nic víc jsem říkat nemusel. Poznal, co vidím, docela snadno z mé tváře.

Oči mu tak zchladly, že to bylo, jako by do mě chtěl mrazem propálit dvě díry. Měl jsem pocit, že teplota v místnosti klesá. Samotný vzduch jako by se kolem nás zhušťoval a tuhl.

„V-vy jste šel tam.“ Můj hlas zněl nervózně i mně. Srdce jsem cítil až v krku. „Tam nikdo nemá chodit.“

„Měl jsem svoje důvody.“

Zadíval jsem se mu do očí. „A ty byly?“

„Moje vlastní.“ Usmál se. Nebyl to příjemný úsměv.

Odvrátil jsem zrak jako první, hrdlo vyschlé. Snape na mě nepoužíval žádná kouzla, všechno to byla jen jeho osobnost a síla vůle. Civěl jsem na jeho zraněnou nohu a pozoroval, jak se krev leskne.

Dál si mě prohlížel. „Zdáte se podivně dobře obeznámen s tím, jak to zvíře... pracuje, pro nedostatek lepších výrazů, Filchi. Jak jste to poznal?“

„Štěstí. V hradě není nic tak velkého jako ten kerberos. Co jiného by vám to mohlo udělat?“

Z jeho rány se mi dělalo špatně, ale nemohl jsem se přimět podívat se mu do tváře. Vytanulo mi, jak hadi lapají svou oběť očima. Byl napaden, když se snažil dostat ke kameni! Ovšemže chce, aby jeho zranění zůstalo v tajnosti.

Třásl jsem se. A nenáviděl jsem se za to.

„Přece se nemůžeme nechat zastrašit pouhým studentem,“ řekl jsem před chvílí paní Norrisové. A já jsem si Snapea jako studenta pamatoval. Pamatoval jsem si ho dobře. Byl to vyhublý prvňák, když jsem ho poznal, malý na svůj věk. Pořád si ještě vzpomínám na jeho vážnou tvářičku, ještě nedorostlou hrdému nosu, a pár hubených ramen obvykle shrbených nad kotlíkem nebo knihou.

Navzdory tomu, co si děti v Bradavicích myslí, necítím zášť vůči všem studentům. Jenom vůči většině. Zato jsou tací, kteří mi tak úplně nevadí. Je pravda, že nikdy nezapomenu na ty, kteří dělali největší potíže. Je taky pravda, že nikdy nezapomenu na ty, kteří se ke mně chovali slušně. A Severus Snape se ke mně vždycky choval slušně, jako dospělý i jako kluk. Nebo aspoň ne jinak a ne hůř než k většině ostatních lidí. Vždycky byli Zmijozelští, kteří se tvářili, jako bych byl nějaký drzý domácí skřítek, kterého nesmějí skopnout ze schodů. Severus k nim nikdy nepatřil. Nikdy.

Mladý Severus taky nikdy nepřijímal pomoc, ani když ji hodně potřeboval. Byl rozhodnutý, že ho nikdy nikdo neuvidí slabého nebo zranitelného. Nabídnutá pomoc narážela na úšklebky a výhrůžky. Dítě už dávno vyrostlo v muže, ale některé věci se zřejmě nezměnily.

Podíval jsem se na něj a přinutil své srdce přestat utíkat. Zmlkl. Obě ruce měl pevně sevřené v klíně. I jeho rty byly bílé. Nemohl jsem ho tu nechat jen tak sedět a krvácet.

„Se vší úctou, pan profesore, krvácíte všude po sedadle té židle a po koberci. Jestli nepřijmete pomoc od Poppy, tak byste ji měl přijmout ode mě. Potřebujete všechno tohle něčím vyčistit, a nemluvím o židli ani o koberci. A potřebujete čerstvé obvazy. Počkejte tady a já všechno, co potřebujeme, donesu z ošetřovny.“

Snape se na mě zamračil. Najednou měl v ruce hůlku. Zvedl ji mým směrem, pomalu, jako by čekal, jestli sebou trhnu nebo uteču. Neudělal jsem ani jedno. Chtěl jsem, aby viděl, že mu věřím. Já, bez hůlky, kterou bych se mohl bránit, a bez opravdových kouzelnických schopností.

Neušlo mu to. Slovy to najevo nedal, ale napjatá ramena se mu trochu uvolnila.

„ _Accio obvazy_...“ pravil a pohnul hůlkou.

Zasvrběla mě kůže a vstaly mi chloupky na krku. Něco kolem mě zavanulo, vítr, který byl horký a studený zároveň. Snapeovo zaklínadlo. Druhým švihnutím hůlkou otevřel dveře sborovny, aby přivolané obvazy vpustil dovnitř.

„Tohle je všechno, co potřebuju,“ řekl mi. „Ty obvazy jsou napuštěné hojivým lektvarem připraveným přímo pro kousnutí kerbera.“

Došlo mi, že se Snape musel snažit dostat k místu, kde byly uloženy v jeho kabinetě, a podařilo se mu dojít jen do sborovny. Obvazy se vznášely ve vzduchu přede mnou. Vzal jsem je do rukou a část jsem odmotal, až se jeden obvaz z ruličky uvolnil a mohl jsem mu ho podat.

„Ten hojivý lektvar obsahuje taky prostředek proti bolesti,“ řekl. „Možná že vám po něm trochu znecitliví prsty, ale nijak vám neublíží.“

„Kdy se to stalo?“ zeptal sem se a kývnul směrem k jeho noze.

„Na večer Všech svatých. Když se dovnitř dostal trol.“ Jak si látku začal jemně ovinovat kolem nohy, cukl sebou.

„Vy tady celou tu dubu kulháte na téhle hrůze?“ vykřikl jsem šokovaně.

„Taková kousnutí se zpravidla hojí velmi pomalu. Ani Poppy by mi to nemohla spravit rychleji.“

„Pane profesore, proč jste šel do zapovězené chodby?“ Odmotal jsem z ruličky druhý obvaz a podal mu ho.

Nic neříkal. Zrovna když jsem si myslel, že vůbec neodpoví, povzdechl si.

„Víte, že ten kámen sem byl přemístěn od Gringottových, protože se ho někdo pokusil ukrást, je to tak?“

Přikývl jsem.

„Považoval jsem za možné, že trola někdo do Bradavic vpustil, aby odvedl pozornost od svého druhého pokusu o zcizení kamene. Chtěl jsem se ujistit, že je kámen stále v bezpečí.“

„Měl jste jít za ředitelem,“ řekl jsem mu a podal další obvaz.

„Nebyl čas. A Brumbál měl v prvé řadě starost o bezpečí studentů.“

„No dobře,“ uznal jsem. „To vysvětluje, co jste udělal na Všechny svaté. Proč to ale tajíte dál?“

Snape mi dal poznat tón, který si obyčejně nechává pro zvlášť pomalé studenty.

„Byl ten zloděj už chycen, Filchi?“

„Ehm... ne.“

„Je tedy kámen stále v ohrožení?“

„No ano, asi ano.“

„Velmi dobře. To jsou dvě ze dvou. Zkusíme tři ze tří? Chci, aby zloděj věděl, že jsem ve střehu?“

Snapeův hlas byl teď tak drsný, že by ho mohl půjčit domácím skřítkům do kuchyně na mytí těch nejšpinavějších hrnců. A ještě by zbylo pro mě na podlahu ve sklepení.

„Chápu, proč se nechcete prozradit,“ řekl jsem. „Ale není důvod, abyste se tím zabýval úplně sám. Můžete jít za ředitelem.“

Přestal na chvíli obtáčet obvaz kolem své nohy, aby se na mě zaškaredil. „Nebudu Brumbála obtěžovat obviněními a podezřeními, která se snadno mohou ukázat jako nepodložená. Tohle je mnohem vážnější, než neplechy nějakého studenta!“ Vrhl po mně jízlivý pohled, který by ministerstvo mělo označit jako „nebezpečný - vyžaduje odborné znalosti - zkušený kouzelník si s ním poradí“.

„Vy si myslíte, že víte, kdo by ten zloděj mohl být?“ zeptal jsem se.

Výraz ve Snapeově obličeji se změnil, až byl skoro... vystrašený.

Běhal mi z něj mráz po zádech.

„Nic víc vám, Filchi, nepovím,“ řekl velmi tiše. „Jenom vězte, že udělám, cokoliv budu muset, aby kámen nepadl do nesprávných rukou.“ Natáhl ruku pro další obvaz.

Zapomněl jsem mu je odmotávat. Rychle jsem s ruličkou zápolil. Snape si vzal nový obvaz a přidal ho k těm, které už jeho ránu pokrývaly. Ještě zbývalo ovázat docela dost potrhaného masa. Prsty mi trochu mravenčily, ale doopravdy necitlivé nebyly. Od hojivého lektvaru jsem měl kluzké ruce, tak jsem si je otřel o kalhoty. Aspoň se zdálo, že lektvar zabírá. Snape už nevypadal, že má takové bolesti. A neměl tak špatnou barvu. Tedy s přihlédnutím k tomu, jakou měl jindy.

„Vaše noha už je lepší? To je dobře. Měl jste štěstí, víte? Chloupek je mnohem rychlejší, než se na zvíře jeho velikosti sluší. Klidně jste o tu nohu mohl přijít. Nebo hůř.“

„Chloupek?“ Snape pozvedl obočí. „Takhle že ho Hagrid pojmenoval?“ Vypočítavě se na mě zahleděl. „Jeden by až mohl mít podezření, že jste se s tím zvířetem pustil do křížku sám.“

„Pustil do křížku? To sotva. Paní Norrisová se k němu jednou dostala, když Hagrid odemkl dveře, aby tu bestii nakrmil. Šel jsem za ní, a musím dodat, že to byla velká hloupost. Kdyby tam nebyl Hagrid, aby tu svoji příšeru zavolal zpátky, tak by tohle pololetí Bradavice podávaly inzerát na nového školníka.“ Otřásl jsem se. Nikdo, kdo viděl Chloupkovy tesáky zblízka, na ten pohled nezapomene.

Snapeovi se spokojeně zatřpytily oči. „Věděl jsem, že jste jenom nehádal, Filchi.“ Zněl docela samolibě. Řekl jsem si, že pro to má koneckonců důvod. Dokázal kerberovi uniknout živý, se všemi končetinami v jednom kuse, když ne nedotčenými, aniž by potřeboval Hagridovu záchranu.

„A taky budete vědět, že tuhle radu míním vážně, pane profesore,“ řekl jsem. „Jestli se při ochraňování kamene zase ocitnete v zapovězené chodbě, doufám, že budete mít nějaký plán.“

Snapeův hlas byl ledový. „Samozřejmě že budu mít plán. I po prvé jsem ho měl!“

„Ano, a tak pěkně vám vyšel, že?“ zamumlal jsem. „Vběhl jste tam a strčil nohu Chloupkovi do jednoho chřtánu. To nebylo úplně hodné zmijozelských standardů, viďte?“

Další obvaz mi z ruky prakticky vyškubl. „Tohle nechte na mě, Filchi. Říkám vám, jak máte vytírat podlahu? Chtěl jsem se ujistit, že je kámen stále dobře střežený, a to taky je!“

Jen jsem se na něj podíval. Snape je mocný kouzelník a vynalézavý, ale bál jsem se o něj. Byl odhodlaný postarat se o tohle sám, jít proti zloději tak nebezpečnému, že mu na tváři vyloudil vystrašený výraz. Nemohl si dovolit mít přespříliš sebedůvěry. Rýpnutí do jeho kolejní hrdosti vypadalo jako ten nejlepší způsob, jak mu to sdělit. Ale nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli mě pochopil.

Nejspíš si všiml, že o něj mám starost. A protože nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet, odvrátil pohled.

„Aby to čert vzal,“ zabručel. „Jak někdo může ohlídat tři hlavy najednou?“

Velice tiše jsem řekl: „Doufám, že se od zapovězené chodby budete držet dál, dokud na tuhle otázku nebudete znát odpověď, pane profesore. Lehkovážná odvaha má přece být přísně nebelvírská vlastnost.“

Výraz jeho obličeje byl nepopsatelný. Kdyby se v tu chvíli rozhodl namířit na mě hůlku, byl bych utekl. (Buď to, anebo bych skončil naložený ve velké sklenici v jeho kabinetu nadepsané „Neukázněný školnický dareba“.)

Ale neměl příležitost mi něco provést. V tu chvíli jsme si oba uvědomili, že nás někdo poslouchá. Dveře byly napůl otevřené a na prahu stál vyjevený student.

„POTTERE!“ zařval Snape a stáhnul si hábit přes svoji částečně obvázanou nohu.

Otočil jsem se na _chlapce, který zrovna rozptýlil Snapeovu pozornost_. Chudák Potter. Právě na něj dopadl Snapeův hněv v plné síle. A nikdy se nedozví, jak jsem mu za to vděčný.

  


\- konec -


End file.
